Zamknij oczy
by Akikokitsune
Summary: Co Takasugi widzi, gdy zamyka oczy? Do których chwil wraca? A co czuje wobec najbliższych mu kiedyś osób? Nie zawiera spoilerów.


Takasugi w dzieciństwie miał niewiele czasu, by zamknąć oczy i przypomnieć sobie miłe chwile. Wszystko działo się wokół niego. Dlatego musiał trzymać je otwarte. By dostrzec Shouyou, by dostrzec swoich przyjaciół i by nigdy żadnego z nich nie stracić z oczu.

Wojna przyniosła mu więcej chwil, gdy chciał znów przeżyć któryś z tych wesołych, beztroskich dni. Coraz częściej zamykał oczy lub wpatrywał się bez celu w dal. Jednak świat zawsze wzywał go do siebie. Musieli walczyć, chronić siebie nawzajem i ideałów swojego mistrza.

Potem... Już nie musiał zamykać oczu. Widział wszystko wyraźnie tym jednym zniszczonym okiem. Wszystko, co było ważne. A świat nie miał już siły, by go do siebie z powrotem wezwać. „Żył" ciągle odtwarzając tamte dni. Każdą walkę z Gintokim, każdą sprzeczkę z nim i Zurą... I każdy uśmiech Shouyou. Z każdym zamknięciem oczu coraz bardziej mu go brakowało. Z każdym uderzeniem serca wzrastała pustka. Oddech zwalniał. Gdyby tylko mógłby przestać oddychać...

* * *

Szkoła. Pierwsze miłe wspomnienie. Te radosne dni. Zawsze kojarzyły mu się z ciepłym wiosennym słońcem. Śmierć jeszcze do nich nie dotarła. Żyli tak beztrosko. Shouyou uśmiechał się do nich, próbował nauczyć czegokolwiek swoich beznadziejnych uczniów, ale każdy z nich miał w głowie, co innego. A jednak do nich trafiał. Do każdego indywidualnie. I zawsze z tym uśmiechem, choć Takasugi odnosił wrażenie, że przy nim nauczyciel uśmiechał się szczerzej, radośniej. Że coś, czym się trapił, choć dobrze to ukrywał; traciło znaczenie. A może tak tylko chłopcu się wydawało. Łatwo jest pomyśleć, że jest się najważniejszym w życiu drugiego człowieka.

Pamiętał dokładnie każde słowo Shouyou. Te ciepłe, miłe słowa. Pierwszy raz ktoś zwracał się do nich w taki sposób. Nic dziwnego, że mu ulegali.

Takasugi pamiętał jego głos, jego brzmienie. Mógł powtórzyć każde jego słowo, a mu nauczyciel mówił o wiele więcej niż innym. Shinsuke trzymał przy sercu wszystkie te słowa. One i ten uśmiech były jego największymi skarbami. Niczego cenniejszego nie znalazł później w życiu.

* * *

Widział też swoją „głupotę". To jak upierał się, by pokazać nauczycielowi swoją wartość, by zwrócić jego uwagę. A przecież Shouyou go zauważał, niemal wywyższał spośród innych uczniów. To nie wystarczało. Za każdym razem, gdy wzrok nauczyciela przechodził na kogoś innego, Takasugi czuł smak porażki. Takie głupie i dziecinne uczucie.

Może jego życie wtedy było tak szczęśliwe, że tylko pragnął więcej i więcej? Chciał być jedynym, który słyszy te wszystkie piękne słowa, jedynym, do którego Shouyou się tak uśmiechał.

Zawsze był uparty, ale wtedy... Zrobiłby wszystko, by pokazać swoją siłę, talent, odwagę. Shouyou-sensei to widział. Dziecinne myśli są proste do przejrzenia. Nauczyciel jak zawsze – uśmiechał się.

* * *

Jak zamykał oczy, widział też wojnę. Miała swoje wesołe chwile. Wieczne starcia z Gintokim, rozmowy z równie idiotycznym, lecz coraz poważniejszym Zurą, wrzaski Tatsumy.

Wesoło miał tam z nimi, nawet jeśli czuł się samotny. Nawet jeśli wiele brakowało i coraz więcej tracili. Wystarczył wtedy jasny cel, grupka przyjaciół i alkohol. W takie słoneczne dni, w takie długie letnie noce...

Liczenie strat, kolejne pola bitwy – te obrazy wdarły się do jego bezpiecznego spokojnego świata. Krew, coraz więcej ofiar, porażki – nie to chciał widzieć.

Nie umiał uciec przed odpowiedzialnością. Przed tym, że na pierwszym miejscu stawiał wygraną, a nie towarzyszy. Postępował jak prawdziwy dowódca – manipulował innymi dla swojego celu. W końcu we wszystkich tych bitwach widział swoją ścieżkę do Shouyou. Może wraz z przyjaciółmi błądzili, może nie potrzebnie zaplątali się w wojnę, lecz tak ich los zaprowadził. Takasugi nigdy nie stracił z oczu tego najważniejszego celu. Wydawało mu się, że Gintoki i Katsura myślą podobnie.

Nie rozumiał wtedy, że to było nie możliwe. Ich cel nie był tak jasny, sens tej drogi zakopywali pomiędzy pomaganiem przyjaciołom. A co jeśli wszyscy z nich umrą? Czy zostaliby na wojnie? Choć to była bezpieczniejsza droga niż ta, którą obrał Takasugi – uzależnienie całego swojego życia od jednego człowieka.

Żaden z nich nie myślał, że ich mistrz może umrzeć. Otoczeni przez śmierć, nie pomyśleli o tym ani przez chwilę... Takasugi tym nie myślał. Gdyby ta wątpliwość zakwitłaby w jego sercu, nie uniósłby miecza, nie zrobiłby kroku, nie wziąłby kolejnego oddechu.

Pragnął znowu wojny. Wtedy tak łatwo przychodziło umieranie.

* * *

Każde zamknięcie oczu rodziło niebezpieczeństwo, że zobaczy to, przed czym najbardziej uciekał... nie, nie musiał nawet ich zamykać, to wypaliło się na nich, to wypaliło się w jego snach, myślach sercu. To, że stracił wszystko. To, że nie miał już, o co walczyć. To, że każdy oddech był pozbawiony sensu.

Shouyou-sensei nie żył. Odszedł. Na ich oczach. Został zamordowany. Żaden krzyk, żaden skowyt rozpaczy tego nie przerwał. Nie mogli zrobić nic. Byli aż tak słabi. Żadne obietnice, żadne idee, żadne modlitwy nie pomogły. Zrozumieli, że są jedynie żałosnymi bestiami wyjącymi do nieba, którego nigdy nie dosięgną. Nigdy. Nawet śmierć zdawała się ich omijać. Ukojenie mogły zadać tylko drżące ręce. Własne lub przyjaciela. To było zbyt proste. Tak proste, że każdy tego pragnął.

* * *

Drobne ciało Takasugiego drżało od nadmiaru emocji. Uśmiech wywołany wspomnieniami mieszał się z goryczą życia, gniewem i rozpaczą. A serce łamało się na coraz mniejsze kawałki i coraz mocniej raniło. Z każdym zamknięciem oczu, z każdym spojrzeniem wstecz. Może to była kara. Za tych wszystkich ludzi, których poprowadził na śmierć.

Uśmiechnął się.

Taka kara na niewiele się zdawała. Wciąż ludzie ginęli dla niego. Nie miał siły nic zrobić. Ani ich odegnać, ani im pomóc. Ani jego, ani ich życie nie miało sensu.

Tylko ten ból nie zacierał się. Ta pustka... Nie dawały mu spokoju. Ciągle huczały w jego głowie. Dłonie drżały. Klatka piersiowa z trudem poruszała się. A myśli już dawno oszalały.

* * *

I jeszcze raz zamknął oczy. Shouyou stał tuż przy nim. Shinsuke tak bardzo chciał, by ta zjawa wreszcie go złapała. Nadała mu ciepła. Na nowo ukształtowała.

Albo by go stąd zabrała. Nie chciał tego świata! Nie potrzebował!

A przyjaciele? Są ważni, ale nie oni nadają sens życiu. Mogą tylko osładzać los. A tu nic nie dało już się „osłodzić". Życie Takasugiego było pustką. Pewne rany nigdy się nie zagoją. Tej wyrwy nikt nie mógł zapełnić. Tej dziury w jego sercu po straconej miłości.

Tylko gdy zamykał oczy oddalał się od tej pustki. Tylko wtedy był z tym, którego kochał.


End file.
